A Girl and her Riolu
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. R&R. No flames or hate, please. My FIRST Pokemon fanfic!
1. Episode 1 The Beginning

A Girl and her Riolu

* * *

><p>Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak<p>

Kaya, Kaya's Grandma, Goldie, and Fabio © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- Kaya, a girl who grew up in the Sinnoh Region but lives in the Unova Region with her Grandma, has always wanted to travel the world and see what it had to offer, but she believed that the only way she'd be able to do that is if she had a Pokemon with her. One fateful night, she may get her wish when she finds an injured Shiny Riolu in her Grandma's garden.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>The Unova Region.<p>

A huge mainland located just north of Kanto and Johto. A beautiful, magnificent place filled with people and the fantastic, mysterious creatures known as Pokemon.

At times, humans and Pokemon live together in perfect harmony, growing strong bonds of love and friendship.

Some Pokemon are used for simple tasks, like mail delivery, chores around the house, and simply being had around as household pets. Some are used for bigger jobs, like construction or transportation.

Other Pokemon are used for battles, where trainers can help them realize their strength and potential.

However, some people would use Pokemon for a dark purpose, even going as far as to try and drive the relationship between humans and Pokemon apart.

Scientists have always wondered where Pokemon first came from or how they even came to this world. They often turn to ancient temples and writings, and the mysteries of these so-called "Legendary" Pokemon.

Whatever the case may be, Pokemon are truly fascinating creatures, indeed.

XXX

It was a starry night in Nuvema Town, where the townsfolk had nestled into their beds to prepare for tomorrow night.

However, one person was not asleep.

In one of the house on the second floor, there was a girl about 15 years of age. She had light skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair, and she was dressed in a green nightgown.

Her name is Kaya, and she was living here at her Grandma's house.

She hasn't always lived in Unova.

Kaya's parents had recently divorced, and she had been forced to stay with her Grandma until a custody hearing was settled.

Kaya really didn't mind, actually. She loved visiting her Grandma, every now and then, mostly because she made such delicious poffins, sweets enjoyed by both humans and Pokemon alike.

However, Kaya had a dream.

She had always wanted to travel and see the world and what it has to offer for herself. Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh and Nuvema Town were the only two places she had ever been, and she wanted see so much more.

It's not like she didn't like being here, it's just…life here can get pretty boring in just one little town, even though she had a best friend that lived here.

Kaya believed that the only way she could ever truly leave was if she had a traveling companion; a Pokemon.

Suddenly, the loud sound of barking was heard. It was obviously Kenny, her Grandma's Arcanine.

What had gotten Kenny so riled up in the middle of the night?

Grabbing a flashlight, Kaya got out of bed and went out to investigate.

She hurried down the stairs, where Grandma was, also armed with a flashlight.

"Grandma?" Kaya asked. "What's going on out there?"

"I don't know," said her Grandma. "I was just about to go outside and look, myself."

"Kenny sure does sound riled up about something," said Kaya. "I wonder what it could be."

Kaya's Grandma went out first, and Kaya soon followed, their flashlights in hand. All they saw was Kenny, barking up a storm.

"Maybe he was just dreaming," Kaya said.

"No," said her Grandma. "I've known Kenny since he was a little Growlithe. Something must be wrong, here."

At that moment, Kaya heard the sound of grass rustling, forcing her to look up, suddenly. Her Grandma soon followed her gesture, both of them pointing their flashlights in the direction it came from.

It was then that they spotted it: a Riolu.

A little Riolu. A little SHINY Riolu, to be more exact. It had red eyes, a black mask, a black upper body, and black legs like a regular Riolu, but where a regular Riolu had blue fur, this one had yellow fur, and the yellow collar around a regular Riolu's neck was a light blue.

What caught Kaya's attention the most, however, was the fact that it stood on all fours, it had an Oran Berry, one from Kaya's Grandma's garden, in its mouth…and its bodies was covered in numerous scratches and bruises.

"A…Riolu?" Kaya questioned.

Riolu growled at the two humans before it quickly scampered out of the yard and into woods.

"W-wait!" Kaya called. "Come back!"

The Riolu was already gone.

"A Riolu," said Kaya's Grandma. "That's a very rare sight, especially here in Unova."

"Not just that," Kaya began, "it was hurt, too."

"Well, it's too dark out to go after it," said her Grandma as she turned to head back inside. "Maybe we'll try and look for it in the morning."

Kaya, on the other hand, just stood on the porch, staring out in the woods.

The moment she saw the Riolu's battered body, she figured that it must've gotten into a scrape with some wild Pokemon. What's more, Riolu don't usually like being alone. Few reports about the species has shown that they move with family groups.

This Riolu must either be lost…or orphaned.

A yawn suddenly escaped Kaya's mouth.

Even if she went out there, now, she wouldn't have the energy to look for the Riolu.

She'd start looking tomorrow, with some help of course.

XXX

"I'm off to go see Fabio, Grandma!"

"Take these poffins to him, won't you? You know how much his Raichu loves them!"

"Sure!"

The next morning, Kaya left the house, dressed in her daytime clothes. She was wearing a green sweater, an orange vest, red shorts, and a pair of sneakers.

In the crook of her elbow was a basket of her Grandma's poffins.

To help make ends meet, Kaya helped her Grandma deliver her poffins around town to whoever wanted them.

Her first and almost only stop was her best friend's house, which happened to be only a block away.

"Fabio!" Kaya called on the door. "It's me!"

"Come on in!"

Kaya opened the door to the house and entered inside.

The person who came to greet her was an 18-year-old young man. He had brown, somewhat spiky hair, a navy blue sweater-vest with a shirt underneath, light blue pants, and a pair of glasses over his green eyes.

He is Fabio, Kaya's best friend.

"Hey, Kaya!" said Fabio.

"Hi, Fabio," Kaya greeted back before she presented the basket of poffins. "Look what I brought!"

"Oh, your Grandma's poffins!" exclaimed Fabio. "Thanks! My Raichu was just thinking about these!" He whipped out his Poke Ball. "C'mon out, Raichu!"

**POP!** A beam of light shot out from the Poke Ball, revealing a chubby but cheerful Raichu.

"Rai! Rai!" the Raichu chirped.

"Here, Raichu!" Kaya said as she handed the Mouse Pokemon one of her Grandma's poffins. "All yours!"

"RAI~!" Raichu chirped, again, before he gleefully grabbed the poffin out of her hand and munched on it.

Fabio couldn't help but chuckle.

"Same old Raichu," he said. "Your Grandma's poffins always put him in a better mood. Whenever I try to make poffins for him, he won't so much as even look at them!"

"I can imagine why," said Kaya. "Your poffins taste like an old shoe because of the Berries you use to make them."

Fabio leered at Kaya, obviously taking that joke into offense.

"Well, c'mon Fabio, it's true," she said.

"You know, you're really lucky you're my best friend," Fabio starts, "'cause if you weren't, I wouldn't even let you in here."

Kaya laughed, and Fabio laughed a bit, too.

However, the laughter soon turned down. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Fabio's Raichu, still munching on poffins.

"Hey, Fabio," said Kaya.

"Hmm?" Fabio hummed, inquisitively.

"You think you could help me with something?"

"Of course, Kaya! For you, anytime, anywhere!"

"Good," Kaya said as she took a seat at the table. "Fabio, you know a lot about Pokemon, right?"

"Well, I did go to school," Fabio answered.

"Do you know anything about…oh, I dunno…Riolu?"

"Riolu? Oh, Riolu are very rare Pokemon, mostly sighted in the Sinnoh Region. Same thing can be said about their evolved form, Lucario. Wait…why asking?"

"Well…last night, Kenny was making a ruckus about something. My Grandma and I went out to see what it was, and we see this little Riolu come out with an Oran Berry in its mouth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The thing was…it was hurt. It was covered in scratches and bruises."

"That's very unique to the Riolu species," Fabio said as he grabbed a sketchbook and some colored pencils. "Can you describe it to me?

"Well, I couldn't really tell what gender it was," Kaya explained, "but…it was definitely small. It had little pointed ears, red eyes, black mask on its face with those weird ear things hanging down on the sides of its face. It had black legs and the upper half of its body was black, too."

"I see," Fabio said as he etched on his book. "Did this Riolu have blue fur and a yellow collar?"

"No, actually," Kaya replied. "It had yellow fur and a light blue collar. Plus…it was standing on all fours."

"Not on twos?" Fabio questioned, earning a shake of the head from Kaya. "That's very unique to the Riolu species. Not only was it a Shiny Riolu, which is extremely rare, it stands like a quadruped!" He showed Kaya his sketch. "Is this it?"

"Yes!" Kaya exclaimed.

Fabio's Raichu almost choked on his poffins upon hearing that shout, but he managed to get it down easy and continued eating.

"It was alone when I saw it, though," said Kaya. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"It certainly is," said Fabio. "Young Pokemon can't really survive without their families raising them. You said it was injured, right?"

Kaya nodded.

"Well, it definitely won't survive if we leave it out there," said Fabio.

"And that's another reason why I came here," said Kaya. "Fabio…I need you to help me capture that Riolu so I can take it the Pokemon Center. I'd hate to think that something might happen to it out there, all alone! What if it gets into another fight with another wild Pokemon?"

"I'm behind you every step of the way, Kaya," Fabio proclaimed. He whipped out his Raichu's Poke Ball and points it at him. "Raichu! Return!"

**SHOOM!** Raichu was sent back into his Poke Ball.

"Let's go find that Riolu!" Fabio declared.

Kaya smiled.

"Thank you, Fabio," Kaya said. "I owe you, big time."

XXX

"Find it, yet?

"No! Not here!"

Kaya and Fabio went out into the woods together to find the Shiny Riolu.

Wherever it went, it couldn't have gotten very far with its wounded body.

Still, trying to find one little Riolu was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was nearly impossible.

Kaya wouldn't give up, though. She always had that "stick-to-it-ive" nature.

"Kaya! Come over here!" Fabio called.

Kaya came to his side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Over there, in the tall grass," Fabio said as he pointed at the foliage. "I saw something move."

"You think it might be the Riolu?"

"It might. That's what I'm trying to find out."

The grass rustled. Kaya and Fabio stood, watching with anticipation. Their hearts were racing.

Suddenly, out came not a Riolu, but…

"Oh, it's just a Mincinno," Kaya said in disbelief.

Indeed, it was. A little Mincinno had been scurrying around in the tall grass and ran out to climb a tree.

"Good grief," said Kaya.

"Like I said, Kaya," Fabio began, "Riolu are rare, especially in Unova."

"I know," Kaya said, "but…we can't just leave that Riolu. It needs help."

"I hear you, Kaya, but-" Fabio started, but then he heard the sound of grass rustling, once more.

"Is that the Riolu?" Kaya asked.

"It might be," he said. "You stay here. I'll take a look."

Kaya nodded as Fabio slowly moved through the tall grass. He felt sweat starting to form on his brow, and his heart was starting to race.

As Fabio parted the grass…he saw it!

A Riolu with yellow fur, covered in scratches in bruises, asleep in the grass.

Upon taking a closer inspection, Fabio saw that it was female.

"Hey, Kaya!" Fabio called softly. "I think I found her!"

"Her?" Kaya repeated.

"Yeah," Fabio answered. "It a female Riolu. Come look."

Kaya crept over to look with Fabio, and she soon gasped.

"You're right," she said. "It is…err…her!"

_She's SO cute!_ Kaya thought.

Suddenly, the Riolu's eyes flew open. She looked over at the two humans, and, surprised by their presence, she jumped away, growling at them.

"No, it's okay!" said Kaya. "Don't be afraid! You're hurt. Let us help you."

"Lu!" the Riolu growled.

"Looks like she's not willing to listen to reason," said Fabio, who pulled out his Poke Ball, once more. "Looks like we have no choice."

"Fabio, be careful!" Kaya said. "She's still hurt!"

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on her," Fabio said before he threw out his Poke Ball. "C'mon out, Raichu!"

**POP!** The Poke Ball open, and out came Fabio's Raichu.

"Raichu!" Raichu chirped.

"Raichu! Use Quick Attack, now!"

Fabio's Raichu dashed forward at the Riolu, but she proved that even with an injured body, she was still quite fast, for she effortlessly dodged the attack.

Then, she turned around to face Fabio's Raichu, and then dashed forward with her head pointing down.

**BAM!** The Riolu struck Fabio's Raichu with a Headbutt attack!

Kaya and Fabio gasped.

"That was Headbutt!" said Kaya.

"Even when she's injured, she's still quite powerful," Fabio commented. "Raichu! Don't let her get you down!"

"Chu~!" Raichu growled.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai~CHU!" Fabio's Raichu roared as a huge Thunderbolt attack crackled from his body.

The Riolu was soon shocked, but she wasn't going down so easily.

She stood up on twos, this time, and her right paw was glowing. As she charged toward Fabio's Raichu, her paw grew brighter, and brighter until **POW!** She gave Fabio's Raichu a hard punch to the face.

"Focus Punch!" exclaimed Kaya.

"Raichu, are you okay?" Fabio asked.

Raichu staggered to his paws, turned to face Fabio, and nodded.

"Good!" Fabio said. "It's not over yet! Something tells me she can't keep this up forever! Now, use Iron Tail!"

"Rai!" Raichu cried before he jumped up into the air, and then swung his hardened tail down at the Riolu and pounded her into the ground.

That was all it took, for she didn't get back up.

"All right, Raichu!" Fabio said. "Way to go!"

"Rai~!" Raichu cried in triumph.

"You said you'd go easy on her, Fabio," Kaya reprimanded.

"Sorry," Fabio said. "I guess I underestimated her because she was injured. I had to get a bit rough." He pulled out his Poke Ball. "Raichu! Return!"

**SHOOM!** Raichu returned to his Poke Ball.

Kaya approached the unconscious Riolu.

"Poor thing," she said as she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the little Pokemon, so as not to get any diseases she might have. "She looks like she's had to fight for quite a while."

"Let's get her to the Pokemon Center," said Fabio. "She'll feel better before you know it, Kaya. I promise."

Kaya smiled and nodded before she looked down at the little Riolu in her arms.

"You'll be okay…" she said, "…Goldie."

XXX

It had been three days since the Riolu, who Kaya had come to affectionately name "Goldie", had been taken to the Pokemon Center.

However, her condition wasn't improving, mostly because she refused the help of Nurse Joy and the Audino nurses.

She kept biting everybody, especially Kaya, who would come in to check on her, everyday since she brought her there.

Kaya wouldn't give up on her, though. She knew that Goldie was wild and she just needed help getting used humans, which was another reason why she kept visiting her. Besides, if Goldie didn't stop being so difficult like this…odds are she may have to be put down through no fault of her own.

Kaya was down at Fabio's house, where she was discussing the little Riolu's situation to him.

Of course, Fabio's gluttonous Raichu was chowing down on poffins while they talked.

"You can't expect her to get used to people in a matter of days," Fabio said.

"I know," Kaya replied, "but still, Fabio…what can I do? If Goldie doesn't change her mood, soon, Nurse Joy won't have a choice but to put her down!"

"Well, Kaya, I don't know what to tell you," Fabio said. "Maybe she simply had a bad experience with humans. Perhaps she wasn't always wild and maybe her trainer abandoned her."

Kaya knitted her brow in thought.

That was a possibility. Often times, trainers believe that their Pokemon have grown weak, thus leading them to abandon them to the elements. This causes the Pokemon to lose whatever trust and faith it had in humans, making them distant and cold.

"Poor Goldie," said Kaya.

"Well, I think it's time you headed on home, Kaya," said Fabio. "It's starting to get late."

"Yeah," Kaya agreed as she stood up. "Thanks, anyway, Fabio."

Fabio just smiled, half-heartedly.

"Bye, Raichu," Kaya said as she gently pet the Mouse Pokemon's head.

"Rai!" Raichu chirped as he continued to eat.

And so, Kaya started to head for home, but on her way, she stopped in front of the Pokemon Center.

She had already come here, earlier today to check up on Goldie…but she didn't see why another visit wouldn't hurt.

Kaya entered the clinic, where she was soon greeted by Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, Kaya," she said, "but visiting hours are over. The Pokemon Center's about to close for the night."

"I-I know," Kaya stuttered, "but…I just wanted to see Goldie one more time."

Nurse Joy simply sighed and said, "You know, you'll probably get the same result."

"I won't give up on her," Kaya remarked.

"Very well," Nurse Joy said. "Follow me."

With that, Nurse Joy took Kaya to the rooms where other Pokemon were being treated.

There were a Patrat with bandages wrapped around it head, a Lillipup with a fever, a Pansage with a broken leg, and others.

However, the one that caught Kaya's eye most was the one she had brought in herself: Goldie, her body still wrapped up in bandages.

"We're in luck," Nurse Joy said. "She's sleeping."

Kaya seemed relieved, but inside, she was also a bit disappointed. She was hoping that if the Riolu was awake, maybe she might be able to break through to her.

Suddenly, Kaya was overcome with…a feeling of sadness…and even some fear.

She looked at Goldie, who seemed to be flinching and running in her sleep.

"Oh, dear," said Nurse Joy. "It looks like she's having a nightmare."

"I can feel it," said Kaya. "I can feel her sadness and her fear. Whatever she's dreaming about…it's really upsetting, and I can feel it."

"Riolu do have that kind of ability," Nurse Joy explained. "Whatever emotion they feel, the aura it gives off intensifies and alerts others around it."

"I wonder what she's dreaming of," Kaya wondered aloud.

"Well, whatever it is," Nurse Joy began, "we might as well worry about it later. Right now, Kaya, you better get home. Your grandmother's probably worried about you."

"I guess you're right," Kaya said. "I'll come and check on her tomorrow, like always. Goodnight, Nurse Joy. You'd let me know if something happens, right?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. "Goodnight, Kaya."

Kaya turned to leave, but not before she turned to look at Goldie, who was still struggling in her sleep.

_~DREAM SEQUENCE~_

_It was a dark, cloudy night._

_All seemed quiet, but then…_

_**BOOM!**__ An explosion went off. Two shadowy figures were seen running away, and some people dressed in black coats came out, armed with guns._

"_There they go!"_

"_Don't let them escape!"_

_The two shadows were revealed to be a pair of Lucario, one male, one female._

_The male was just like any other Lucario, the difference being that he had a scar on his forehead._

_The female was a Shiny Lucario…that was standing on all fours, unlike the male._

_In her mouth, hanging by the scruff of its neck…was a little Shiny Riolu._

_The male Lucario's ears twitched, while the female looked up at her mate, worried._

_The male pointed to the forest, telling his partner to keep running without him. As scared as she was for his safety, the female complied and ran off with their baby. _

_The male turned to face the group of humans, growling viciously._

"_You two," said the leader. "Go after the female! She's weak! She can't get too far away! And remember! We need her and that baby of hers alive!"_

"_Right," said the other two as they went around the male and chased after the female_

"_Well, big guy," said the leader. "Looks like it's just you and me."_

_The male Lucario growled before he put both his paws together, preparing to conjure up an Aura Sphere, but then…_

"_Not this time!"_

_The leader fired his rifle, and something came out at the male Lucario. It wasn't bullet, but it was actually a net, which took the Lucario by surprise and caused him to become tangled inside._

_The leader snickered as he stood over the male, a smug grin on his face._

"_One down, two to go," he said._

_Meanwhile, the female Lucario, now fully aware of her mate's plight, was still trying to escape with the little Riolu still in her mouth. However, due to an injury she had sustained and had yet to recover from, she was too weak and couldn't keep running._

_Also, her baby wasn't strong enough to run on its own, yet._

"_She went this way!"_

_The female Lucario looked back to the way she came. She could sense those despicable coming closer._

_They might be able to get her, but there was no way she was letting them get her baby._

_With a heavy heart but with great courage, the brave mother hid the little Riolu inside a hollow tree stump. The Riolu looked up at her mother, confused and scared._

_All the Lucario did was smile at her, but the Riolu saw a bit of sadness in her eyes._

_With on last affectionate nuzzle, the mother Lucario left her baby in the stump and faced the men, alone._

_The Riolu, unable to climb out of the hollow stump on her own, just watched through a hole in the timber._

_At that moment, the men appeared, armed with their guns._

"_Here she is," said one._

"_Yeah, but where's the baby?" asked the other._

"_It must've ran off without the mother."_

"_Oh, well. At least we got this one!"_

_The mother Lucario growled at the men. She may've been weakened, but she was not going down without a fight._

_She lunged forward at them, her paws making a golden glow, but before she even managed to attack, the men fired their guns at her, trapping her within the net._

"_Well, that's it," said one._

"_Man, this was a lot of work," said the other. "These Lucario are nothing but trouble! I don't even know why people even bother trying to tame them!"_

"_You forget, the one who told us to get them is paying us a hefty sum since Lucario and their Riolu young are so rare, even in the Sinnoh region!"_

"_Speaking of Riolu, what do we tell the boss?"_

"_Just tell him that some bird Pokemon snatched it away before we could get it. Besides, the parents are enough. Now let's go."_

_With that, the men picked up the female Lucario and proceeded to carry her away._

_The mother looked back and saw her baby watching her from the stump and attempting to get out. However, the mother simple shook her head, telling her to stay behind for her own safety._

_Through the use of her own aura, the sad mother could only send her little one these last words._

"_(Be strong, my child. I love you.)"_

_The Riolu's eyes went wide and tearful, and all she could do was let out a longing cry._

_~DREAM END~_

Kaya sat up in bed with a jolt, gasping and panting with small beads of sweat forming on her face.

What a terrible nightmare.

As Kaya began to recompose herself, she couldn't help but wonder…could it be that that dream was what Goldie was dreaming about, or perhaps…a past experience the Riolu had suffered through?

"Oh, Goldie," Kaya muttered to herself. "No wonder you don't trust humans."

Suddenly, Kaya's stomach rumbled, slightly.

Maybe she could go back to sleep if she had a bit of a snack.

Kaya went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found poffins, watermelon slices, Pokemon kibble for Kenny, and fruit. Kaya went with an apple.

As she munched on the red, juicy fruit, she suddenly heard a voice.

"Kaya?"

Kaya looked back and soon saw her Grandma.

"Hey, Grandma," she said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, it's all right," said Kaya's Grandma as she sat down at the table.

A pause, but then Kaya decided to join her Grandma at the table.

"Grandma," said Kaya.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kaya, dear. You can ask your dear old Grandma anything."

"Well…I was wondering…did Kenny not used to trust when you first met him?"

Another pause.

"It's okay if you don't wanna answer me, Grandma, I-"

"You're asking because you want to know how to help that Riolu you found, right?"

"…yeah. Guilty as charged."

"Well, Kaya, you're right. Kenny, who was just a little Growlithe, back then, didn't trust me at all when I first found him. He wouldn't obey me. He wouldn't let me touch him. He wouldn't even let me come near him. All he'd do was try to use one of his fire attacks on me and bite my hand."

"Just like Goldie."

"But that all changed, one day. Kenny was being attacked by a bunch of abusive boys, and they wouldn't even give him the chance to fight back, but me…I didn't stand for it. I jumped away, held Kenny close to me, and took all the hits from those boys for him. At that moment, Kenny finally knew that I would protect him, always, no matter how much ill will he had towards me…because I came to care for him, and it was the same way for him. We became best friends and partners ever since."

Kaya smiled at her Grandma, and then looked out the window, where she saw Kenny sleeping.

"I hope this helps you, Kaya," said her Grandma. "I'm pretty you know it, by now, but that Riolu needs you…and sooner or later, you will get through to her."

Kaya looked back at her Grandma with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandma," she said.

Kaya's Grandma smiled before she and her granddaughter came together in a loving hug.

All of a sudden, the phone rang.

"Let me get that," said Kaya as she picked it up and held the receiver to her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi, Nurse Joy! Oh, no, it's okay! I was awake, anyway! What?"

About 5 seconds passed, then Kaya let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh, no!"

She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get dressed.

"What's wrong, Kaya?" asked her Grandma in worry.

"Grandma, we have to go get Fabio!" Kaya called.

"What? But why?"

"Goldie escaped from the Pokemon Center, and she's still in bad condition!"

Kaya's Grandma gasped.

XXX

"Goldie!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Here, Goldie!"

Kaya, her Grandma, Kenny, and Fabio ran out into the woods together, trying to find the lost Riolu in question, again. Fabio figured that if there were more eyes searching, then they'd have a better chance at finding her.

It was too bad they didn't have any flying Pokemon. That way, they'd be able to find the missing Goldie from the air.

"I should've known this was going to happen," said Kaya.

"What do you mean?" asked Fabio.

"Riolu are supposed to send auras that alert others to their current emotions, right?" asked Kaya, earning a nod from Fabio. "Well…maybe it's the same with dreams, too."

"Dreams?" Kaya's Grandma repeated, questioningly.

"I had a dream," Kaya began, "well…more like a nightmare…a flashback even. I saw Goldie, and these two Lucario, one male and one female, and these men were after them! They caught the Lucario in nets, but Goldie's mom hid her at the last second so she wouldn't be found."

"I see," Fabio said. "Humans took her parents away from her. No wonder she hates them."

"That doesn't mean she can't change, though," Kaya said. "Somehow, I have to show Goldie that most humans aren't like that. If I don't…who will?"

Kaya's Grandma, Fabio, and Kenny all looked at Kaya.

"LU~!"

The group gasped.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried.

"It came from that way!" Fabio said, pointing to the north. "Hurry!"

XXX

Goldie panted as she scampered through the woods as fast as paws could carry her, but she was still weak from her injuries.

The reason why she was running was because she was suddenly ambushed by a pack of territorial Mightyena, who were giving chase after her.

She tried to fight them off on her own, but with these bandages on her, and the fact that she was still wounded didn't help matters. She figured that since she was a fighting type, she was at an advantage against dark type, but these Mightyena were much stronger than her.

Suddenly, Goldie tripped and skid along the ground before she ended up hitting a tree.

The Mightyena closed in on her, growling viciously with fangs bared.

Goldie growled back at them, prepared to fight back with whatever strength she had left, but then, out of nowhere, the Mightyena were hit with a huge ball of flames, followed by a thunderbolt shocking them.

Goldie looked up and saw Kaya, her Grandma, Fabio, Kenny, and Fabio's Raichu, to the rescue!

"Goldie!" Kaya called. "You're all right!"

Goldie looked to the group of humans, mostly at Kaya, in disbelief.

Why did they come for her?

The Mightyena turned to the group, growling and snarling. The leader, a bigger Mightyena with a scar on his muzzle, let out a bark, ordering the others to attack.

The pack charged, but Kaya's Grandma and Fabio were prepared.

"Kenny! Flamethrower!

"Raichu! Use Iron Tail!"

**FWOOSH!** Kenny let out a huge stream of flames from his mouth, burning any Mightyena in his wake.

**POW!** Fabio's Raichu slammed his hardened tail on two other Mightyena.

"Good job, Kenny!" Kaya's Grandma praised the Arcanine.

"Way to go, Raichu!" Fabio cheered.

"Raichu!" chirped the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Lu!"

Kaya gasped when she heard that cry and saw, to her horror, that the lead Mightyena was beating on her, biting, throwing, and scratching her with little mercy whatsoever.

"No!" Kaya cried. "Stop it!"

**THWOMP!** The lead Mightyena threw Goldie down to the ground one last time. As Goldie tried to get back up to her paws, she saw the Mightyena preparing a Shadow Ball attack.

Kaya gasped and ran out.

"No!" she shouted. "Don't do it!"

"Kaya, wait!" called her Grandma.

"It's too dangerous!"

Goldie, too paralyzed to even flinch, just stared, eyes wide with horror, as the lead Mightyena's Shadow Ball grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until he threw it at her. All the little Riolu could do was shut her eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

It never came.

Instead, she felt something wrapped around her, pressing her tiny frame against a larger mass.

Looking up, Goldie saw that it was Kaya, shielding her from the Shadow Ball!

Goldie looked up at the teenage girl in worry and disbelief, as if she were asking "Why?"

Kaya simply struggled a grin and said, "You may not value my life, but I value yours. Even if you don't trust me, Goldie…I'll protect you."

Goldie felt her face get hot and her vision started to blur with tears.

Even after all the times she bit her and growled at her…Kaya was willing to defend her, anyway?

She hadn't felt like this since the day she lost her parents.

Suddenly, the lead Mightyena lunged at Kaya from behind, prepared to deliver a crushing bite, but Goldie, overcome with a rush of adrenaline, jumped out of Kaya's arms and raised her glowing paw at the Mightyena.

**POW!** Goldie threw a hard Focus Punch against the Bite Pokemon's jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Goldie?" Kaya asked, surprised by the Riolu's sudden actions.

Goldie simply turned to Kaya with a smile.

It was then that Kaya finally understood, and returned the smile with one of her own.

"Right," she said. "Let's finish this!"

"Rio~!" Goldie barked.

The lead Mightyena got back to his paws and growled at Goldie, who growled back. He then charged at her, mouth agape.

"Goldie, use Headbutt!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie charged at the Mightyena and **BAM!** She rammed her skull into his chest.

"Now, Focus Punch!"

Goldie's paw started to glow, once again, before **POW!** She gave Mightyena another Focus Punch.

The lead Mightyena growled before he conjured up another Shadow Ball and fired it at Goldie.

"Dodge it, Goldie!" Kaya commanded.

Goldie jumped over the Shadow Ball and soon after, she displayed her amazing speed. She ran so fast at the Mightyena, she seemed to disappear, and when she reappeared, she had laid a kick to her opponent's stomach.

"Quick Attack!" Fabio exclaimed.

"Nice one, Goldie!" Kaya praised.

"Rio!" Goldie chirped.

The lead Mightyena wasn't going to give up, yet. With whatever energy he had left, he lunged at the Shiny Riolu, fangs bared, one last time, but this time, Goldie didn't run away. She just put her paws together, forming a ball of golden energy between them before she threw it at the Bite Pokemon.

**BOOM!** The sphere blew up in the lead Mightyena's face, sending him flying several feet away.

"Whoa!" Kaya said. "That was Aura Sphere!"

The lead Mightyena got up to his paws and then turned to Goldie. The moment he saw her face, he instantaneously spooked and ran off, yowling in fright. His followers soon ran after him.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered before she ran up to Goldie and scooped her up into her arms. "Goldie, you did it!"

"Lu! Lu!" Goldie cried, happily.

"Hey, Kaya!" Fabio called. "Look! Goldie's not trying to bite you!"

Kaya looked up at Goldie, who smiled down at her, wagging her tail.

It was then that she finally realized…that Goldie had come to trust her, at last!

"Oh, Goldie…!" Kaya said before she pulled the Riolu into a gentle hug. "I knew you would trust me!"

Goldie gently brushed her face against Kaya's chest, and Fabio and Kaya's Grandma smiled at the teenage girl for her achievement.

"What do you say we get Goldie back to the Pokemon Center?" asked Fabio,

"Yes," Kaya's Grandma agreed. "I'm sure Nurse Joy is worried by now."

"Yeah," added Kaya, herself.

"Riolu!" Goldie chirps.

With that being said, Kaya, her Grandma, and Fabio returned to town with Goldie so she could finally get her treatment at the Pokemon Center.

XXX

It had been five days since Goldie had brought herself to trust humans. She had fully healed at the Pokemon Center, and, at first, Kaya and the others were prepared to release her back into the wild, but then, unexpectedly, the Shiny Riolu jumped into Kaya's arms.

Goldie had decided that she was going to be Kaya's Pokemon, much to her joy. It was like a dream come true at last.

Now that she had a Pokemon for herself, Kaya believed that there was just one thing to do.

She woke up early this morning, enjoying her Grandma's Pecha Berry pancakes, and Goldie enjoyed them, as well. Then, she went back upstairs, packed up her backpack, and then headed downstairs, again with Goldie at her side. There, she was greeted by her Grandma and Fabio.

"Kaya?" asked her Grandma.

"What's with the backpack?" Fabio questioned.

Kaya smiled at them, but…they could tell that there was a bit of sadness in it.

"Grandma, Fabio," said Kaya. "There's really no other way I can say this, so I'll just come right out with it. Goldie and I…are leaving town."

A pause.

Then, Kaya's Grandma gave a sigh.

"I had a feeling this day would come," she said.

Kaya was slightly taken back by her beloved Grandma's reaction. She felt like she could've tried to stop her from leaving or something, but instead, she just took in good heart.

"Kaya," said her Grandma. "You've always told me and your parents that you've wanted to travel the world and see what it had to offer, but you felt like you couldn't be able to unless you had a partner." She looked to Goldie, who simply cocked her head. "Well, Kaya…I say…go ahead."

"Really?" Kaya asked. "Gee, Grandma…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Kaya," said Fabio. "You should just know that you have our support."

Kaya smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, you guys…"

"Here, Kaya," said her Grandma, holding a bag of Berries to her. "Take these Berries with you. I know how talented you are at making Pokemon food. Use these!"

"And here!" Fabio said, holding another bag. "This bag has Poke Balls inside! If you ever run into some Pokemon you wanna capture, just use these!"

"Thank you, Grandma," said Kaya as she took the Berries. "You, too, Fabio," she said as she took the Poke Ball.

"Kaya," said Grandma, "this is a big step for you. So go forward, and have no fears."

"Don't worry," said Fabio. "You'll have friends to guide you! Right, Goldie?"

"Lu!" Goldie chirped.

Kaya smiled, and then threw her arms around her Grandma and Fabio, who returned her embrace.

"Good luck," said her Grandma, her eyes closed so that her tears would not escape.

"Yeah," Fabio agreed as tears also formed in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Kaya herself was also tearful. She owed these two so much, she didn't think that she'd ever be able to repay them, at all.

"I'll miss you, both," said Kaya before she pulled away and wiped her tears. "C'mon, Goldie."

Goldie followed Kaya as she headed out the door, but then…

"Goldie!"

The Riolu turned to Kaya's Grandma and Fabio.

"Kaya has a lot to learn," said Grandma. "You must teach and protect her…"

"Just like she did for you," Fabio said.

Goldie smiled and nodded her head.

"Goldie, c'mon!" Kaya called. "What are you waiting for?"

Goldie ran up to Kaya's side, once again, wagging her tail happily.

"I'll call you guys when I get to the next town," said Kaya. "Until then…goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kaya," said her Grandma.

"Take care, you two!" Fabio added.

"We will," Kaya said. "Let's go, Goldie!"

"Riolu!" Goldie cried in agreement.

And so, Kaya and Goldie left Nuvema Town, starting their journey through Unova together. No one knew what fate had in store for them, but that was for them to experience. One thing was for certain, though: starting from today, nothing would ever be the same, ever again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Go easy on me, it's my first Pokemon fanfic.<p> 


	2. Episode 2 Enter Oshawott

A Girl and her Riolu

* * *

><p>Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Enter: Oshawott<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah~! What a lovely day! Huh, Goldie?"<p>

"Lu~!"

A sunny morning on Route 1 of Unova. Kaya was happily walking along the path, but she wasn't alone. Her new Pokemon, Goldie, a Shiny Riolu, was padding along beside her. Goldie didn't like going inside her Poke Ball, which was why she preferred to walk alongside Kaya, which she didn't mind, really.

It had only been a day since they began their travels, together, and even then, they've had quite the experience. They had gotten through running away from an angry Sawsbuck (in Summer Form) simply because Goldie was playing with its young Deerling (also in Summer Form).

Talk about being a protective parent.

Still, Kaya thought that it was beautiful the way that Sawsbuck loved its baby Deerling so much that it'd protect it from even the most harmless of things.

However, Kaya didn't know that her day was about to get a bit more exciting.

As Kaya and Goldie walked down the road, a shadowy figured dashed passed the duo, taking them by surprise.

"Uh!" Kaya gasped. "What was that?"

Goldie looked around, also confused. Her aura abilities weren't really that strong, yet, she couldn't really sense things fast enough like a regular Lucario could.

"Must've been our imaginations," said Kaya. "Let's get going, Goldie."

"Lu!" Riolu chirped before she kept walking alongside Kaya.

Unknown to the two, something appeared and was sneaking up behind them.

At that moment, Goldie finally sensed it, and turned around, growling.

"What's the matter, Goldie?" Kaya asked before she looked to where the Riolu was facing. She gasped silently.

The creature standing before them, eyes glazed with a angry, challenging expression…was an Oshawott, and on closer inspection, it was female.

"Oshawott!" the Sea Otter Pokemon barked.

"An Oshawott!" Kaya exclaimed. "Wow! This is the first time I've seen one up close, like this, but…where'd she come from?"

"Lu~!" Goldie growled.

Oshawott took off her scalchop from her chest and pointed it at Goldie and Kaya.

It was then Kaya understood what she was trying to do.

"She wants to battle!" she said before she put on a look of determination. "All right, then, Goldie! If it's a battle she wants, we'll give her one!"

"Riolu!" Goldie barked.

"Oshawott…!" the Oshawott growled.

"Goldie!" Kaya ordered. "Use Headbutt!"

Goldie charged at the Oshawott, her crown facing forward, but the Oshawott jumped out of her way, causing Goldie to brake to a stop and turning to face it, again.

Oshawott took in a big breath of air, and then let out a jet of water from its mouth.

"Goldie, dodge it and use Focus Punch!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie jumped up to avoid the Water Gun, and then raises her glowing paw at the Oshawott.

**BAM!** Goldie's paw slammed into the ground, but Oshawott jumped away. She then covered herself in a veil of water.

"Aqua Jet!" Kaya gasped. "Goldie, be careful!"

Goldie growled as the Oshawott jetted forward, her body covered in water before, **BAM!** She struck Goldie in the chest.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried.

Goldie skid along the ground, but she managed to withstand the hit.

"Osha…" Oshawott growled before taking off her scalchop, once more.

"Goldie! Use Quick Attack!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie dashed at the Oshawott, quickly gaining speed, but when she was within a two feet radius of the challenging Pokemon, **WHAM!** The Oshawott threw its scalchop at Goldie, hitting her in the torso, again, and sending her back several feet.

This time, Goldie didn't get back up.

"Goldie!" Kaya cried before she ran to her Riolu's side. She gently took her into her arms. "Goldie, are you all right?" she asked.

"Lu," Goldie said with a nod.

"Don't worry," said Kaya with a smile. "You did pretty well. I'm proud of you. You deserve a rest."

"Rio," Goldie whimpered.

"Osha…!" Oshawott hissed before she ran off into the tall grass.

_That Oshawott sure is powerful,_ Kaya thought as she watched her run away. _Just like how Goldie was. I wonder…_

"Goldie?" Kaya called. "Let's go find a nice place to rest for a while."

"Lu."

"Besides," Kaya began, "you'll need your strength if we're gonna catch that Oshawott!"

"Riolu?" Goldie said, questioningly.

XXX

**Splish! Splash! Splish! Splash!** Oshawott was swimming belly-up in the river, looking up at the blue sky, enjoying her own company.

This Oshawott was the champion of this part of Route 1, and so far, none have been able to defeat her, no matter what type of Pokemon her opponent was. She would challenge anyone who came this way, human, Pokemon, or otherwise.

After all, battling was the only way she could get stronger.

"There you are!"

Oshawott looked up upon hearing a familiar voice, and saw that it was Kaya and Goldie.

"We've been looking for you," said Kaya.

"Lu!" Goldie barked.

"Oshawott," Kaya began, "we want a rematch!"

Oshawott seemed surprise at first, but then she smirked and jumped out of the water.

"Oshawott!" she barked, holding her scalchop.

Goldie and Oshawott stared each other down, prepared for one to make a move, first.

A hush falls over the forest.

Suddenly, Oshawott jumped at Goldie, prepared to deliver a Razor Shell.

"Goldie, dodge it!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie obeyed and jumped back, causing Oshawott's attack to miss.

"Now, use Headbutt!"

Goldie charged at Oshawott, head pointed down. **BAM!** She hit Oshawott right in the side.

"Good job, Goldie!" praised Kaya. "Now use Focus Punch!"

"Lu!" Goldie cried before she threw her glowing paw at Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott cried before she charged at Goldie herself and **BASH!** She tackled Goldie to the ground before she could strike!

"A Tackle attack!" Kaya exclaimed. "Goldie! Hang in there!"

"Rio!" Goldie barked as she got to her paws.

"Use Quick Attack!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie dashed toward Oshawott at full speed, but Oshawott appeared to fast for her, for she jumped over her.

**SPLOOSH!** Oshawott let out another jet of water at Goldie, who didn't have time to dodge and had to take it, full force.

"Lu!" Goldie grunted in slight pain.

"Don't let her get you down, Goldie!" Kaya cried. "Use Focus Punch, again!"

Goldie's paw started glowing, and she threw a punch at Oshawott's face, sending her into the air for a brief moment.

"Good work, Goldie!" Kaya praised the Riolu. "Keep it up! Use Focus Punch, again!"

"Riolu!" Goldie cried before she attempted another Focus Punch.

However, Oshawott soon recovered from the last Focus Punch and dodged the attack. She grabbed her scalchop, preparing to use another Razor Shell, the attack that ended their last battle.

"Oh, no," Kaya said. "Goldie, watch out! She's gonna use Razor Shell, again!"

It was too late.

**SLASH!** Oshawott slashed her scalchop at Goldie, sending her to the ground, once again, defeated.

"No, Goldie!" Kaya cried before she ran to her Riolu's side and took her into her arms. "Oh, Goldie!"

Oshawott, satisfied with another victory, ran off into the forest, leaving Kaya to tend to Goldie.

"Are you all right, Goldie?" asked Kaya.

"Lu," Goldie said.

"It's okay," said Kaya with a smile. "You tried hard. We'll get her, eventually. For now, you need to rest, again."

"Riolu," Goldie whimpered.

Kaya gently hugged Goldie.

"Let's go," she said.

XXX

"Come and get it, Goldie!" Kaya called as she poured a bag of Pokemon food in Goldie's bowl.

"Riolu!" Goldie barked, happily, as she ran to her food and started munching.

"Good, huh?" Kaya asked. "It's my Grandma's recipe! Made with Oran Berries, Cheri Berries, Pecha Berries, and a pinch of Bluck Berry!"

"Lu~!" Goldie said, obviously enjoying the food.

Kaya sat down on a nearby stump to enjoy her lunch: a box of sandwiches she had made herself.

"Mmmmm…!" Kaya hummed as she munched on the sandwiches. "Yummy!"

Goldie had finished off her food before she even realized it.

"All gone, already, huh?" asked Kaya. "Here, I'll get you some more." She got up to get the bag of Pokemon food. "I don't wanna feed you too much, though, Goldie."

She poured some more Pokemon food into Goldie's bowl, and the Shiny Riolu ate it, happily.

Kaya couldn't help but giggle at her Riolu's appetite.

"You're such a little Tepig," she said, jokingly before she sat back down to eat her sandwiches.

Unknown to the duo, the Oshawott from before was watching from the foliage. She had followed the delicious smell of Goldie's Pokemon food, not to mention the Berries in Kaya's bag.

**Grrrrmmbbggrrrmmmrr…!** Oshawott's stomach rumbled, noisily.

It had been a while since she had eaten anything.

Maybe they wouldn't notice if she came and took a few berries for herself.

With her decision made, Oshawott ran out while Kaya and Goldie were distracted with their own food, heading for the bag.

However, she didn't take into account that Goldie would sense her sooner than she thought.

"Riolu!" Goldie barked as she intercepted Oshawott, who braked to a halt.

"It's Oshawott!" Kaya gasped as she stood up.

Goldie growled at Oshawott, prepared for yet another battle, but then…

"Goldie, get out of her way," Kaya said.

Goldie and Oshawott looked up at Kaya, confused.

"She's so obviously hungry," said Kaya before she went to the bag herself, got some berries, as well as a poffin or two, and offered them to Oshawott.

"Here you go," she said in a kind, sweet voice. "Take these. They'll bring your strength up in no time."

Oshawott seemed hesitant and took a step backwards. She looked up at Kaya, who gave her a sweet smile.

"Go on," said Kaya. "Take them."

A pause.

Then, Oshawott swiped the berries and poffins out of Kaya's hands and disappeared behind the bushes.

"Well," Kaya began, "that was…a little rude."

"Riolu," Goldie said.

Kaya then smiled and said, "At least she has something to help her keep her strength up. She'll need it if we're gonna have that rematch with her, again."

"Lu!" Goldie chirped.

XXX

**MUNCH! MUNCH! CRUNCH! CHOMP! GULP!**

Oshawott munched on the berries and poffins that Kaya had given her. They all tasted so delicious, and yet…something felt bitter, too, and it wasn't the food.

It was her heart.

She hadn't felt kindness like that…ever since that fateful day.

The day Oshawott was abandoned.

_Flashback_

It was sunset, that day near the entrance of Striaton City.

A trainer stood near some tall grass and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Oshawott! Come out!" he said.

**POP!** A female Oshawott came out of the Poke Ball, smiling happily.

"Oshawott!" she cried.

"Let's just cut to the chase," said the trainer. "You're pathetic!"

"O…Osh…?"

"How could you lose against a Pansear? You're a Water-type, for crying out loud!"

Oshawott, taken back by such hurtful words, just stood there, staring at her trainer.

"I only need strong Pokemon on my team!" said the trainer. "If you can't even win against a Fire-type, then I don't have any use for you!" He turned away from Oshawott. "Goodbye, Oshawott…and good riddance!"

With that, the trainer walked away from Oshawott, who just stood there, watching him. She wanted to go after him, hoping that he'd change his mind, but…she couldn't, for some reason.

She was left paralyzed by his harsh words.

All she could do was keep staring at his back as it kept getting farther and farther away. As she did, her vision started to blur with tears.

"Oshawott…!" she whimpered. "OSHAWOTT~!"

_Flashback End_

Oshawott continued to eat, but as she did, she felt tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Ever since that day, Oshawott had grown bitter towards other humans, and believed that she could only get stronger on her own.

That was the true reason why she was here. She was back at Route 1 so she could try and improve her strength and realize her true potential, and then, maybe she would find her old trainer again, and then he would realize he was wrong, and then he would take her back with him…right?

"Oshawott…!" Oshawott whimpered as she tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept coming.

Why did things have to be the way they were?

Why did she still feel so weak, no matter how many foes she did battle with and defeated?

"Oshawott~!"

Oshawott turned upon hearing the familiar sound of Kaya's voice, once again.

Probably came for another rematch, no doubt.

The Sea Otter took a look nearby and saw that she was right. Kaya and Goldie were looking for her, again.

"C'mon, Oshawott!" Kaya called. "We came for another battle!"

"Riolu~!" Goldie cried.

Oshawott narrowed her eyes. These two just didn't know when to give up. Although, she had to admit that she was beginning to admire their tenacity…just a bit, anyway.

Besides, she liked a challenge.

Oshawott jumped out of her hiding spot, once again, armed with her scalchop.

"There you are," said Kaya. "Oshawott, it won't matter how many times you defeat us! Goldie will win this battle, and then, you'll be mine!"

Oshawott smirked, as if to say, "I'd like to see you try and back that up."

"Okay, Goldie," said Kaya. "Use Headbutt!"

Goldie charged at Oshawott with her head pointed down.

**SPLOOSH!** Oshawott fired another Water Gun attack at Goldie.

"Dodge it and keep going!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie jumped over the Water Gun and kept charging Oshawott.

**BAM!** She struck with a huge blow to the front!

"Yes!" Kaya said. "All right, Goldie! Now, use Focus Punch!"

"Lu~!" Goldie growled before she threw her glowing paw at Oshawott. However, Oshawott recovered from the Headbutt and dodged by rolling out of the way. She then retaliated with a hard Tackle attack.

Goldie rebounded, though, and quickly got to her paws.

"Use Quick Attack, once more!" Kaya demanded.

Goldie obeyed and dashed toward Oshawott, landing yet another direct hit.

"Good work!" praised Kaya. "Now, use Focus Punch!"

"LU!"

**POW!** Goldie threw yet another critical blow to Oshawott's face, causing her to go flying several feet from the force of the impact.

**SPLASH!** Oshawott landed in the river, surprisingly still conscious.

"No way," Kaya muttered. "This Oshawott is really powerful."

"Lu," Goldie agreed.

Suddenly, Oshawott started to drift away due to the river's current.

"Hey, wait!" Kaya called. "Where are you going?"

Oshawott tried to swim the other way so she could continue with the battle, but for some reason, no matter how hard she swam, she kept going in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no," Kaya muttered. "She must be caught in a strong river current! Goldie, we have to help her!"

Goldie nodded before she and Kaya ran alongside the river as Oshawott was carried along the current, helplessly.

"Oshawott!" she cried as she reached out her paws to Kaya.

"Hang on, Oshawott!" Kaya called. "I'm coming!"

With that, Kaya stripped herself of her vest and bag before **SPLASH!** She jumped into the river, leaving Goldie behind.

"Riolu!" Goldie cried.

"I'll be okay, Goldie!" Kaya called to the worried Riolu. "Just stay there! I'll be right back! I have to help Oshawott!"

Oshawott shivered as she continued to drift down the current, not knowing where it was going to take her. She had never felt so scared in her life.

"Oshawott!"

Oshawott didn't need to look to see who it was, but needless to say, she was surprised that Kaya would put herself at risk like this. Wasn't she scared like she was?

Without warning, Kaya pulled Oshawott close to her as she swam closer.

"It's okay, Oshawott," told Kaya in a reassuring voice. "I've got you, and I'm not letting go for anything!"

"Osha…!" Oshawott whimpered.

"We'll be okay," Kaya said with a smile. "I promise."

Oshawott stared into Kaya's eyes as tears started to form in her own.

This human…

"Lu~!" Goldie cried as she ran alongside the river.

"Goldie, it's all right!" Kaya called to her. "We'll be fine!"

Goldie pointed her paw forward, as if she were trying to warn her Trainer about something. Kaya looked to where Goldie was pointing and gasped.

She and Oshawott were headed straight for a waterfall!

"Oh, jeez!" Kaya gasped before she tried to swim away. However, the current proved to be too strong even for her.

Instead of panicking, though, Kaya simply remained calm. If she showed fear, then Oshawott would get scared, too, and might try to escape from her grasp. All Kaya could do was try to keep Oshawott calm, too.

"Everything will be fine, Oshawott," Kaya said. "No need to panic. We'll be fine."

"Osha," Oshawott said with a nod.

Goldie, meanwhile, kept running alongside the river, hoping to find someway of stopping her trainer and Oshawott from going over the falls. Unlike Kaya, she was very panicked. If she didn't do anything, she could lose her very first friend!

Just then, she spotted something up ahead.

It was a log.

"Lu!" Goldie chirped as she ran faster towards it.

This log was perfect! She could throw it between two of the rocks at the edge of the waterfall, and Kaya and Oshawott would be saved!

She may not be as strong as a Lucario, now, but this was a chance she had to take. Kaya and Oshawott were getting closer to the waterfall!

Goldie grabbed the log and pulled at it with all her strength, while Kaya still held Oshawott in her arms, prepared to face the worst.

Oshawott looked up at Kaya, who smiled at her, but the Sea Otter Pokemon could tell that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

_I guess this the end for me,_ Kaya thought.

Just when it seemed that way, **THUNK! SPLASH!** Something fell into the water before them, and it caused both Kaya and Oshawott to stop. Looking up, they saw that a log had been thrown in their path.

"Ah!" Kaya gasped. "Oshawott, we're saved!"

"Osha…!" Oshawott chirped.

"Lu-lu-lu~!" Goldie barked, happily.

Kaya managed to pull herself out of the river, carrying Oshawott out with her. As she put the Sea Otter Pokemon down on the ground, Goldie jumped into her trainer's arms.

"Oh, Goldie!" Kaya said. "You saved us!"

"Rio!" Goldie chirped.

Kaya then turned to Oshawott, who looked up to her, gratefully.

"You okay, Oshawott?" she asked.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott chirped. "Osha! Oshawott!"

Kaya smiled.

"Good!" she said. She then pulled out a Poke Ball. "So, you ready to come with me, yet?"

"Riolu!" Goldie cried.

Oshawott quickly shook her head now.

"Huh?" Kaya questioned. "No? Why not?"

Oshawott took off her scalchop, pointed it at Goldie, and put on a determined look.

"Osha!" she chirped.

It was then that Kaya understood. Oshawott wasn't willing to be caught unless Goldie defeated her in a battle, which she had yet to do.

"Okay, then, Oshawott," said Kaya. "One last battle…at sunset. If you win, you're free to roam Route 1, freely, but if Goldie wins, you have to come with us."

"Lu!" Goldie said, smirking.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott barked, sticking her face up in the air, proudly.

Kaya also smirked, awaiting the final rematch.

XXX

Sunset.

The time has come.

On the left, Kaya and Goldie.

On the right, Oshawott.

This was it. The battle to end all battles.

If Goldie managed to defeat Oshawott here and now, then the Sea Otter Pokemon would belong to Kaya from here on out.

"This is it, Oshawott," said Kaya. "You ready for this?"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott cried, holding her scalchop.

Kaya knelt down to give Goldie a quick pep talk before the battle had begun.

"Okay, Goldie," she said. "You can do this. Watch out for that Razor Shell, you hear me? Try to dodge it as quick as you can."

Goldie nodded her head in understanding.

Kaya stood back up, facing Oshawott with a determined glare.

A long pause came.

Then, Oshawott made the first move with a Tackle attack.

"Goldie! Dodge it and use Focus Punch!" Kaya demanded.

Goldie swiftly sidestepped out of Oshawott's way and landed a hard Focus Punch to her cheek. Oshawott managed to withstand the blow and stood her ground.

**SPLOOSH!** She fired another Water Gun attack at Goldie, who didn't dodge quick enough and took it, full force. She skid along the ground until she hit a tree.

"Get up, Goldie!" Kaya called. "Oshawott's coming at you, again!"

Goldie staggered to her paws and saw that Oshawott was charging her with another Tackle attack.

"Counter it with Headbutt!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie nodded before she charged at Oshawott with hear crown pointed at her.

**BAM!** She landed yet another direct hit.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered.

Oshawott tumbled along the ground, but she quickly got back up. She surrounded herself in a veil of water and propelled herself toward Goldie.

"Dodge that Aqua Jet!" Kaya exclaimed.

Goldie tried to do as she was commanded, but she didn't react quick enough, and was soon hit by the Aqua Jet. She stumbled, but she wasn't going to give up, yet.

"Hang in there, Goldie!" Kaya called. "Use Quick Attack!"

Goldie nodded before she began to charge at Oshawott at full speed.

**POW!** Direct hit, yet again!

"Osha~!" Oshawott cried before she landed on the ground, again. However, she soon got too her feet and took off her scalchop.

Kaya gasped, realizing what was coming next.

"Goldie!" she cried. "She's gonna use Razor Shell, again! Get ready to dodge when I say!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked.

Oshawott ran at Goldie, armed with her scalchop, but Goldie stood where she was, waiting for Kaya's order to dodge. Just when she was about a foot in front of the Shiny Riolu…

"Now!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie jumped back the moment Oshawott tried to slash her with her Razor Shell, causing her to miss.

"Yes!" Kaya praised. "Keep it up!"

Oshawott kept trying to slash Goldie, furiously with her scalchop, but Goldie's swift movements allowed her dodge even more.

"Now, Goldie!" Kaya demanded. "Use Quick Attack, again!"

Goldie charged at Oshawott, full speed ahead, and her attack landed before Oshawott could react fast enough.

"Quick Attack, once more!"

**BAM!** Goldie slammed into Oshawott with another Quick Attack.

"Now, big finish!" Kaya declared. "Use Aura Sphere!"

Goldie put her paws together, and a ball of golden yellow energy began to form in between them. Once it was big enough, she threw the ball directly at Oshawott, and it landed a critical hit!

Oshawott skid along the ground…but this time, she didn't get up. Instead, she laid there, her eyes swirled and dazed.

"Now's my chance," said Kaya as she pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go! Poke Ball!"

She threw the Poke Ball at Oshawott.

**POP! SHOOM!** The Poke Ball opened, and Oshawott was soon beamed inside.

The Poke Ball dropped to the ground and began to rock, back and forth.

Kaya stared at the Poke Ball, anticipating what would happen.

"Come on," she said. "Come on…!"

Goldie swallowed the lump in her throat, also awaiting the outcome.

Suddenly, **DING!** The Poke Ball stopped moving, and the button glowed white.

Kaya smiled widely before she ran up to the Poke Ball and picked it up.

"Yes!" she cheered before she held the Poke Ball up in the air, proudly. "Oshawott is mine!"

"Riolu!" Goldie cheered.

Kaya looked down at the Poke Ball, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I got my second Pokemon!" She turned to Goldie and held it up to her. "Look, Goldie! Say hello to our new friend!"

"Lu-lu!" Goldie chirped, wagging her tail happily.

Kaya then looked at the Poke Ball, again.

"Now that she's mine," she starts, "I don't I'll call her just Oshawott, anymore. I think I'll call her…Lily. What do you think, Goldie?"

Goldie nodded in approval, happy that a new member had been added to their party.

And so, with Oshawott, or "Lily" as she had been christened, finally caught. Kaya and Goldie continue their travels through the Unova Region together.

Their next stop: Accumula Town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long updating. School and all that stuff.<p>

Anyway, I kind of feel like I could better on this.

Review, please!


	3. Episode 3 The Purrloin Duo

A Girl and her Riolu

* * *

><p>Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: The Purrloin Duo and A New Rival<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lunch is ready, you guys! Come and get it!"<p>

"Riolu~!"

"Oshawott~!"

Kaya stood at the bench with two bowls of her Grandma's special Pokemon food for her two Pokemon, Goldie, and her newest edition, Lily the Oshawott, both of them excitedly waiting for their lunch.

It had been two days since she had been captured, and at first, Lily had a rather hard time trusting Kaya, but she brought herself to warm up to her. However, she seemed to be stubborn and would sometimes refuse to follow Kaya's orders. For instance, yesterday, a wild Scolipede had attacked them for entering its territory. Kaya tried to get Lily to run away, but the Oshawott wouldn't come and attempted to fight off the Scolipede on her own. Kaya had to summon her back into her Poke Ball for safety.

"Here you go, girls!" said Kaya. "Dig in!"

Goldie and Lily didn't have any objections to that and began to eat their fill. After all, they were going to be in Accumula Town soon, and they were going to need their energy for seeing the sights.

Kaya herself sat down to eat her lunch: a nice hot cup of chicken-flavored ramen noodles.

"Mm~!" Kaya hummed as she ate her food.

Goldie and Lily were also enjoying their food. The delicious flavors of the various Berries that had been blended into the kibbles were irresistible.

Suddenly, the trio heard a noise. It sounded like the rustling of foliage.

Kaya turned and saw that it was only a little Purrloin.

"Purrloin~," the Devious Pokemon mewed.

"Aww~!" Kaya swooned. "What a cutie~!"

"Purrloin, Purr~!"

Purrloin went up to Kaya and began to brush itself against her legs.

Purrloin were known in Unova for their cuteness and charm. However, they were also known to be very devious and cunning tricksters because they liked to take things from humans and Pokemon alike, but Kaya didn't seem to think so.

Beside, this Purrloin didn't seem to be that mischievous…did it?

"Riolu!"

Kay turned and saw Goldie was pointing to her bowl of Pokemon food…or rather, the empty spot where her bowl was.

"Goldie, where's your food?" Kaya asked her Shiny Riolu.

Goldie pointed an accusing paw at Lily, who stared back at her in disbelief.

"Lily," Kaya said. "Did you take Goldie's food?"

"Oshawott!" Lily cried, shaking her head.

"Goldie, maybe you ate it so fast, you didn't see yourself do it," Kaya explained.

Goldie shook her head and still pointed at Lily, as if she were insisting that the Sea Otter Pokemon had done it.

"Purrloin, did you see someone take Goldie's food?" Kaya asked.

Purrloin was just too busy grooming itself and making little purring sounds.

"Purr~," it said.

Kaya couldn't help but smile and clasp her hands together out of adoration for the cat-like Pokemon.

"So cute~!" she said.

"Osha!"

Kaya turned upon Lily cry out and saw that now, she was complaining. Why? Her food had gone missing, too!

"What happened?" Kaya asked.

Lily pointed her paw at Goldie, who raised her paws in defense.

"Goldie," Kaya scolded. "You know better than that! Just because you think Lily took your food doesn't you have to take hers!"

"Lu! Riolu!" Goldie cried.

"Oshawott!" Lily barked.

Before Kaya could stop them, they started going at it, arguing about who took whose food.

"Purrloin," Kaya said. "Tell me you saw some-"

Purrloin was still putting on the charm, rubbing its back on the cool, green grass and mewling in pleasure.

Now, Kaya was getting suspicious.

Maybe this Purrloin really was putting on act, like people say the species does. Just to be sure, she turned to the bench and saw, to her shock, that there was another Purrloin…and in its paws were the bowls of Pokemon food and her ramen!

"Purrloin~," said the second Purrloin. This one's voice sounded a bit more masculine, so Kaya concluded that this one is a male and that the other is a female.

"Hey!" Kaya shouted.

The female Purrloin took the ramen cup while the male made off with the Pokemon food.

"Stop, thieves!" Kaya shouted before she, Goldie, and Lily gave chase after the duo.

"Goldie!" Kaya called. "Use Quick Attack to catch up to them!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked before she began to pick up speed.

However, just before it looked like the Riolu was going to catch up to them, the male Purrloin turned to face her while his partner kept running.

"Purrloin!" the male yowled before **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** He attacked Goldie with a ferocious Fury Swipes attack with his retractable claws!

"Goldie!" Kaya cried.

"Lu!" Goldie cried before she was thrown back toward Kaya.

Lily decided that since Goldie couldn't do the job, it was up to her. She went after the purloining Purrloin pair herself.

"Wait, Lily!" Kaya called. "Come back here!"

Lily didn't obey. Instead she attacked the two Purrloin with a Water Gun.

However, the two Purrloin dodged the attack by splitting up, and to counter, the female threw sand in Lily's face!

"Osha!" Lily cried, trying rub the sand out of her eyes.

"Lily! Return!" Kaya ordered.

**SHOOM!** Lily was summoned back into her Poke Ball.

The Purrloin duo laughed at Lily's misfortune before they ran off, taking the pilfered food as they did.

Kaya growled before she went to pick up Goldie.

"Are you okay, Goldie?" she asked.

"Lu," Goldie answered, weakly.

"I think it's time we kept going," said Kaya. "It's a good thing Accumula Town is just up ahead. I'll take you and Lily to the Pokemon Center when we get there, okay?"

"Riolu," Goldie said, nodding.

With that, Kaya packed up camp, grabbed her bags, and carried Goldie all the way to Accumula Town.

XXX

Accumula Town, a town larger than Nuvema Town.

It was also Kaya's next stop until she got to Striaton City. For now, though, she had to stop at the Pokemon Center to get Goldie and Lily treated.

The doors to the Pokemon Center and Kaya rushed in to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Nurse Joy!" Kaya called. "I-"

**SHOVE!** Kaya was suddenly pushed out of the way by some hazel-eyed girl with long, magenta hair which reached down her buttocks. She has tan skin, pink lipstick, a pair of yellow gloves on her hands, and a green top and short skirt.

"Excuse me," she said, bluntly, "but I was here first!"

"Hey!" Kaya said as she stood up. "Who do you think you are?"

"Uh, I believe I'm Andrea Morgan," said the girl. "Heiress to the Morgan fortune."

"Uh, okay," said Kaya. "Never heard of you."

"Whatever," Andrea said before she turned to Nurse Joy. "How are my Pokemon, Nurse Joy?"

"They've fully recovered," said Nurse Joy before she handed Andrea a tray with two Poke Balls on it.

"Thanks," Andrea said before she took them.

"What happened to your Pokemon?" asked Kaya.

"We were on our way here, minding our own business," said Andrea, "when out of nowhere, this cute little Purrloin showed up and started playing with me. Then, while my back was turned, this other Purrloin showed up and stole the berries out of my backpack! I sent Duchess, my Snivy, and Jojo, my Mincinno, after them, but instead, they ended up getting sand in their eyes from their Sand-Attack, and then got scratched up by their Fury Swipes attack!"

Kaya gasped.

It looked like she wasn't the only one who got robbed by those Purrloin.

"The same thing happened to me and my Pokemon, today!" said Kaya. "Look what they did to my Riolu!"

"Lu…" Goldie said, weakly.

"Those two Purrloin have been causing a lot of trouble, recently," said Nurse Joy. "I'll have Audino look at your Pokemon, right away."

"Who cares about your Pokemon?" Andrea questioned Kaya. "Mine are more important, right now! They have to be in top form if we hope to win the Pokemon League!"

"The Pokemon League?" Kaya repeated.

"Of course!" Andrea answered. "It's only for the best of the best of Trainers, and, as you can clearly see, I AM the best!"

"Uh…don't you think you're exaggerating yourself just a bit?" Kaya asked, sweat-dropping.

"Riolu," Goldie said in agreement.

Andrea glared at the 16-year-old.

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned. "What about you? What's your story?"

"Well, my name's Kaya," Kaya introduced herself. "This is Goldie, my Riolu, and I recently caught an Oshawott and I named her Lily. I've always been interested in traveling, but…I'm not really interested in battling in the Pokemon League."

"Ha!" Andrea laughed. "I knew it! You're probably too scared!"

"Scared?" Kaya repeated. "No, it's not that I'm scared, I'm just not all that big on battling-"

"I bet your Pokemon are all too weak to be in the League," Andrea mused.

Now that did it.

"How dare you," Kaya hissed. "Now, you listen to me, Miss Snobby Mc Stuck-up! My Pokemon are stronger than you'll ever know, and nobody, I repeat, NOBODY talks down on them like that! EVER!"

"Oh, really?" Andrea inquired with a smirk. "And just how do you plan to back that up?"

"A battle," Kaya replied. "After my Pokemon have recovered, meet me behind the Pokemon Center! We'll have a battle there, and I'll prove to you just how strong my Pokemon are!"

"Fine by me," Andrea said.

Kaya and Andrea glared in each other's eyes, a spark forming…and not the good kind.

It appeared that Kaya had just met her first rival.

Andrea turned and walked out the door.

"My, my," said Nurse Joy. "Things are certainly heating up today, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Kaya muttered. "Oh! Right! Sorry about that, Nurse Joy. I didn't mean to start something."

"No, it's all right," said Nurse Joy. "Oh, right! We better get your Pokemon looked at, right away!"

"Um, Nurse Joy?" Kaya said. "My Riolu, Goldie, prefers to stay out of her Poke Ball. I don't know why, but she just does."

"That's fine," Nurse Joy said as she took Goldie and the Poke Ball that contained Lily. "Oh, Audino!"

An Audino wearing a nurse's hat appeared behind her.

"Take these Pokemon to be treated, would you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Audino!" Audino chirped before he took Goldie and Lily's Poke Ball.

"Lu!" Goldie barked as she looked back to Kaya. She wasn't used to being in a Pokemon Center yet and didn't want to be a way from her Trainer.

"It'll be okay, Goldie!" Kaya called back. "I'll be right here, waiting for you!"

As Audino took her Pokemon for treatment, Kaya remembered something important.

"Oh, right!" she said. "Nurse Joy? Can I use your PC?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy answered. "It's right over there."

"Thanks," Kaya said before she went over and sat down in front of the PC. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

On the screen, Kaya's Grandma came on.

"Hello?" Kaya's Grandma asked.

"Grandma, it's me! Kaya!" Kaya said. "I'm calling from Accumula Town!"

"Kaya! Well, isn't this a nice surprise? You made it there okay?"

"Well, I had a bit of trouble on the way. Goldie and I were chased by a Sawsbuck on the way here. Oh, and by the way, I caught my second Pokemon! An Oshawott!"

"An Oshawott, you say? How nice!"

"I named her Lily, and she wasn't easy to catch. She was a real tough one!"

"Is that Kaya?"

Just then, Fabio came onto the screen.

"Hi, Fabio!" Kaya greeted her friend.

"Kaya, hey! I see you made it to Accumula Town!"

"Sure did!"

"You look like you're calling from the Pokemon Center! Is everything okay, over there? Did something happen to Goldie on the way?"

"Well, we kind of ran into trouble with a pair of Purrloin. They stole mine, Goldie, and Lily's food."

"Lily? Who's Lily?"

"Lily's this female Oshawott I caught on the way here."

"An Oshawott? No way!"

Kaya nods.

"Oh, Kaya!" said her Grandma. "We meant to stop you before you left! Professor Juniper wanted to talk to you!"

"Professor Juniper?" Kaya repeated.

"That's right," said Fabio. "We're gonna transfer your call over to her lab."

"Okay," said Kaya.

In a few minutes, Kaya saw the face of Pokemon Professor Juniper come on screen.

"Professor Juniper, hi!" Kaya greeted her.

"Hello, Kaya!" said Professor Juniper. "I'm so glad you could call. So, you've finally started on your Pokemon journey. How does that feel?"

"It feels great!" Kaya answered. "Two days after I left Nuvema Town, I caught my second Pokemon! An Oshawott!"

"An Oshawott, huh? Did you happen to give it a nickname?"

"Yes. I named her Lily!"

"You know, they say when you give your Pokemon a nickname, it makes the bond between them and their trainer stronger."

"Uh, Professor Juniper? Not that this isn't interesting and all, but…didn't you have something important to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh, right! Listen, Kaya. A Pokemon journey is a very important thing in a person's life. It can bring you new experiences and allows you to see the world in ways you've never seen before. You might see some new Pokemon along the way."

Kaya nodded in understanding.

"That's why I wanted to give you this."

Professor Juniper held some sort of device.

"This is a Pokedex. It records data of the Pokemon you've seen on your journey."

"I've heard about the Pokedex," said Kaya. "They say that they're only given to trainers with exceptional skill and potential. Wait…you think that I'm experienced enough to have one, Professor Juniper?"

"Of course!" replied the professor. "Your grandmother's told me so much about you, and I think you're more than ready to hold a Pokedex!"

"If you say so."

Professor Juniper seemed to notice that Kaya looked rather uneasy, but then she smiled at the teen.

"Kaya…I know it seems a bit scary and you probably feel like I'm putting a heavy burden on your shoulders, but trust me, you'll thank me."

Kaya smiled.

"I'm sending the Pokedex over, right now," said Professor Juniper. "And Kaya…good luck."

"Thanks, Professor," Kaya said.

Suddenly, a light came on, and the Pokedex appeared through a slot.

"Wow," said Kaya. "That was fast." She turned to face Professor Juniper. "Thanks, Professor Juniper."

"Anytime, dear," Professor Juniper said. "Also, you can only have up to six Pokemon on hand with you, so if you happen to catch more than six, it'll be transferred here to the lab."

"I'll remember that," said Kaya. "Thanks, again."

"Bye!" Professor Juniper said.

The PC turned off.

Kaya looked down at the Pokedex, and then sighed. It felt like she just took on a whole new responsibility. If Professor Juniper really trusted her so much, then this was something she isn't going to take lightly.

Suddenly, Kaya heard a chime go off.

"Kaya!" Nurse Joy called. "Your Pokemon are finished being treated!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Kaya said as she stood up.

Audino returned with Goldie and Lily's Poke Ball.

"Audino," it chirped.

"Thanks, Audino," Kaya said as she took Goldie back into her arms. "Did you miss me, BFF?"

"Riolu~!" Goldie chirped.

Kaya then took Lily's Poke Ball back.

"Have a nice day," Nurse Joy said, bowing. "And please, come again."

"We will," said Kaya. "Come on, Goldie. Let's go out back. We need to prove a certain magenta-haired snob wrong."

"Lu!" Goldie barked.

With that, Kaya headed outside with Goldie following behind her, preparing to go and face Andrea.

Good thing that they're right behind a Pokemon Center.

XXX

Kaya and Goldie stood behind the Pokemon Center, waiting for Andrea to appear, which she did.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," said Kaya.

"I had to make a quick stop to take a look at my reflection in the mirror," Andrea said. "I had to fix up my hair, a little."

Kaya rolled her eyes.

"So," Andrea began, "you ready for this or not?"

"More than ready," Kaya answered. "The question is are YOU ready to eat your words?"

Andrea scoffed before she pulled off a Poke Ball from her belt.

"A two-on-two Pokemon Battle," she said. "First one whose Pokemon falls loses."

"Fine by me," said Kaya.

"Duchess! Go!" Andrea cried as she threw the Poke Ball.

**POP!** A white light beamed out of the Poke Ball, and from it came a Snivy.

"Snivy!" it cried.

"Snivy, huh?" Kaya said. "Since it's a Grass-type…Goldie! You're up!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked before she jumped forward to face Duchess.

"Okay, Duchess!" Andrea called. "Razor Leaf, now!"

"Snivy!" Duchess cried as she sent sharp leaves at Goldie.

"Dodge it, Goldie, and use Quick Attack!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie dodged the Razor Leaf attack with relative ease before she charged Duchess at full speed.

"Duchess, dodge and use Vine Whip!" Andrea commanded.

Duchess jumped out of the way of Goldie's Quick Attack, and then, **WHAP! WHAP!** Two vines came out of her neck and she struck Goldie in the back.

"Goldie! Get up!" Kaya called.

Goldie stood up and shook her head, and then growled at Duchess.

"Let's just make this easier on the both of us," Andrea stated. "Duchess! Use Attract!"

Duchess smirked before she winked, pink hearts forming around her before she used her tail to fan them to Goldie. The hearts twirled around the Shiny Riolu, who seemed bewildered.

The hearts then enclosed around Goldie…but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Andrea muttered.

"Snivy?" Duchess chirped, also confused.

"But…but that's impossible!" Andrea exclaimed. "How could Attract not have an affect? Unless…" she turned to Kaya questioningly. "Uh, hey…is your Riolu, by any chance, a girl?"

"Yes," Kaya answered.

"WAAAH~!" Andrea screamed. "NO WAY!"

"Have you been battling only MALE Pokemon, before?" asked Kaya. "If you have, then you should know that Attract doesn't work if the Pokemon is the same gender as the one who uses the attack."

"I-I knew that!" Andrea snapped. "Even if Attract doesn't work, that doesn't mean I haven't lost, yet! Duchess! Vine Whip!"

Duchess sent her Vine Whip attack at Goldie, once again.

"Jump, Goldie!" Kaya commanded.

Goldie jumped into the air to dodge the Vine Whip.

"Now, use Focus Punch!" Kaya ordered.

**POW!** Goldie landed a hard punch with her paw to Duchess's face.

"SNIVY!" Duchess cried before she fell to the ground.

"Duchess!" Andrea cried. "Come on! Get up!"

"Snivy…!" Duchess grunted as she tried to get up, again.

"Razor Leaf, now!" Andrea ordered.

Duchess sent out sharp leaves at Goldie once again.

"Dodge and use Headbutt!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie easily evaded the Razor Leaf with relative ease, once again, before she struck Duchess in the stomach.

"SNIVY!" Duchess cried.

"Duchess!" Andrea cried.

Duchess fell to the ground, but then got back up to her feet, not willing to give up.

"That's my Duchess!" Andrea praised. "Now, use Vine Whip, once more!"

Duchess sent out her Vine Whip attack at Goldie.

"Grab it, Goldie!" Kaya ordered.

**GRAB!** Goldie grabbed the Vine Whip with her paws!

"Huh?" Andrea gasped.

"Snivy?" Duchess cried.

"Now, give that Snivy a swing!"

Goldie stood on her hind legs and began to swing Duchess around and around.

"Now, throw her!"

**WHOOSH!** Goldie threw Duchess to the side, right into a tree.

Duchess fell to the ground, her eyes swirled and dazed.

"No, Duchess!" Andrea cried. "That wasn't fair! You cheated!"

"There's no cheating when it comes to a Pokemon battle," said Kaya. "Anything goes."

Andrea growled before she pulled out Duchess's Poke Ball and pointed it toward her.

"Duchess! Return!" she ordered.

**SHOOM!** Duchess was beamed back into her Poke Ball.

"It was a good try," she said to her, "but you could've done better."

Andrea then put the Poke Ball back on her belt, and then pulled off another.

"Jojo! Go!"

**POP!** A beam of light came out of it, and out came a Mincinno: a female one.

"Mincinno!" she chirped.

"Goldie! Come back!" Kaya ordered.

"Lu!" Goldie chirped before she went back to her Trainer's side.

Kaya pulled out another Poke Ball from her bag.

"Okay, Lily!" said Kaya. "You're up!"

**POP!** Lily emerged from her Poke Ball.

"Oshawott!" she cried.

"An Oshawott, huh?" asked Andrea.

"Osha…" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Lily," Kaya said. "Let's win this!"

"Jojo!" Andrea ordered. "Use Swift!"

Jojo jumped into the air and began to swish her tail back and forth, creating an array of stars that were sent shooting towards Lily.

"Lily! Dodge and use Water Gun!" Kaya ordered.

"Osha…WOTT!" Lily cried before she dodged the Swift attack and **SPLOOSH!** She fired a Water Gun at Jojo from her mouth, who was sent falling to the ground.

"Jojo!" Andrea cried.

Jojo staggered to her paws and glared at Lily.

"Use Tackle on Oshawott!" Andrea commanded.

Jojo got up and charged at Lily.

"Aqua Jet, Lily! Let's go!" Kaya exclaimed.

Lily covered herself in a veil of water and propelled herself toward Jojo. The Aqua Jet proved to be stronger than Jojo's Tackle attack, for it struck her hard enough to send her to the ground, once again.

"Now, Razor Shell!" Kaya demanded.

Lily pulled her scalchop off her stomach and prepared to use Razor Shell on Jojo while she was getting up, but then…

"Jojo! Dodge, and then use Swift, again!" Andrea ordered.

Jojo jumped into the air and then swished her tail back and forth, hitting a surprised Lily with a bombardment of stars.

"Oh, no!" Kaya cried. "Lily, quick! Use Water Gun!"

**SPURT!** Lily shot some water from her mouth at Jojo, again.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" Andrea ordered.

Jojo dodged the Water Gun and then proceeded to scratch Lily across the face.

"Lily!" Kaya cried.

"And now, Tackle!" Andrea ordered Jojo.

"Cinno!" Jojo cried.

**WHAM!** She tackled Lily in the stomach, once again.

"Oshawott!" Lily cried before she fell to the ground.

"Lily, no!" Kaya cried.

Lily struggled to stand up, but she fell on her back.

"Osha…!" she squeaked, her eyes swirled and dazed.

"Yes!" Andrea cheered. "Good job, Jojo!"

"Mincinno!" Jojo chirped.

"Lily! Return!" Kaya commanded as she summoned the Oshawott back into her Poke Ball.

"It's okay," she said. "You put in a good effort. Have a good rest, Lily." She turned to Lily. "Goldie! You're up, again!"

"Lu!" Goldie chirped before she ran back out to face Jojo.

"Okay, Jojo!" Andrea ordered. "Use Swift!"

Jojo jumped up and began to swish her tail back and forth, shooting stars at Goldie.

"Dodge, Goldie, and use Headbutt!" Kaya commanded.

Goldie jumped away to the left and then **BAM!** She hit Jojo with a hard Headbutt attack.

"Mincinno!" Jojo cried.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Kaya ordered.

Goldie charged at Jojo at full speed, and then tackled Jojo, once again, not giving her a chance to get up.

"Come on, Jojo!" Andrea shouted. "Get up!"

"C…Cinno…!" Jojo squeaked as she tried get back up, again.

"Focus Punch, Goldie, now!" Kaya exclaimed.

Goldie's paw started to glow white, and before either Andrea or Jojo realized it, **POW!** Jojo was hit in the torso by Goldie's Focus Punch!

"Jojo!" Andrea cried.

"Min…Cinno…"Jojo muttered, dazed from Goldie's powerful attack.

"Yes!" Kaya cheered. "We did it!"

"Lu!" Goldie chirped.

"Jojo! Return!" Andrea ordered.

**SHOOM!** Jojo was summoned back into her Poke Ball.

"You obviously need more training," said Andrea. "We'll never win the Pokemon League with this kind of sloppiness."

"Why are you talking down on your Pokemon like that?" asked Kaya.

"I'm not talking down on them," Andrea rebuked her. "I'm just giving them some criticism!"

"Duchess and Jojo tried their best," said Kaya. "You shouldn't criticize them for losing a battle!"

"Well, who are you to tell me how to raise my Pokemon?" Andrea questioned. "Listen here, you little twerp. You may've won, now, but that doesn't change how I think about you or your Pokemon! If you really think that they're as strong as you say they are, then prove it at the Unova Pokemon League!"

Kaya and Goldie stared at Andrea.

"If you manage to defeat the Elite Four," she continued, "as well as the champion, Alder, then perhaps I will believe you."

Kaya glared at her.

"Unless, of course, you're chicken," said Andrea.

"If winning the Pokemon League is what it takes to prove stuck-up snobs like you wrong," Kaya said, "then so be it."

Andrea smirked as she returned Kaya's glare.

It looked like a rivalry had just sparked between the two.

As Andrea went to get her backpack, she gasped.

"You again?" she shouted.

Kaya gasped, too.

It was the same two Purrloin from earlier, and they were searching through Andrea's backpack!

"The Purrloin!" Kaya cried.

The Purrloin looked up and growled at them.

"Why you little thieves!" Andrea growled before she pulled out a Poke Ball. "You two are gonna pay for taking my food!"

"Purrloin~!" the male Purrloin growled.

"Go! Poke Ball!" Andrea shouted before she tossed it.

**SWAP!** The male Purrloin smacked the Poke Ball away with his tail, causing it to hit Andrea in the head.

"Ouch!" Andrea cried.

The Purrloin duo seemed to laugh at the magenta-haired snob before they made their getaway.

"Goldie!" Kaya ordered. "Follow those Purrloin!"

"Riolu!" Goldie barked before she ran off after the two Devious Pokemon.

"When you find wherever they're going, come and find me!" Kaya called.

"Lu!"

Andrea stood up and dusted herself off.

"You really think that your Riolu's gonna find their hideout?" she asked Kaya.

"I don't think so, I know so," Kaya rebuked. "Riolu are supposed to be good trackers. Goldie will find them. I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"If you say so," Andrea said before she stood up and headed inside the Pokemon Center.

XXX

Sunset.

Kaya was waiting outside the Pokemon Center after she got Lily treated, again. Goldie was taking a long time getting back from finding those Purrloin. She was getting a bit worried about the Shiny Riolu. She hoped that she didn't get spotted by them and got herself attacked.

**Grumble!** Her stomach growled. Kaya rubbed it to try and silence it a little, but she couldn't help it. She always gets hungry when she's worried.

_Goldie's been gone too long,_ she thought to herself. _I think I better go and look for her, myself. Also…I'm getting a little hungry._

"Rio~!"

Kaya looked up and saw, to her relief, that Goldie was running up to her.

"Goldie!" Kaya said. "There you are! I was getting worried!"

"Lu! Lulu!" Goldie barked.

"You found them?" asked Kaya. "Where are they? Show me!"

Goldie ran off with Kaya following after her.

"Whoa, whoa! Goldie, slow down!" she called. "I can't run as fast as you can!"

XXX

It felt like hours until they reached the Purrloin duo's hideout: an abandoned warehouse.

"So they're in here, huh?" asked Kaya.

"Riolu," Goldie said.

"Okay," Kaya said before she went to open the door. "Goldie. Be ready for anything."

Goldie nodded.

Kaya took a breath to calm her nerves, and then slowly opened the warehouse door.

It was really dark inside, and the setting sun and a few flickering lights was the only source of light there was in this place. Kaya felt an uneasy chill go down her spine, but with a reassuring nudge to the leg from Goldie, she pressed forward.

"Hello~!" she called. "Any Purrloin in here?"

Kaya mentally smacked herself. If those Purrloin are as crafty as their species is, than she should've known they wouldn't answer back.

Suddenly, Kaya heard what sounded like mewling coming from somewhere up ahead, but where? It was too dark to see, except for when the flickering lights came on and off.

It was then that Kaya remembered that she brought her flashlight with her. Reaching into her bag, she pulled it out and flicked it on, and then, she spotted them.

"Purrloin!" Kaya cried.

The two Purrloin whipped around in surprise, but as they did, Kaya spotted something else behind them.

It looked like a Purrloin, only it was bigger with a yellow underbelly and ring-like spots on its back.

"Huh?" Kaya muttered. "Who's that Pokemon?"

"Lu," Goldie squeaked, tilting her head.

"Better see what the Pokedex has to say," Kaya noted before she pulled said device from her pocket and opened it.

"**Liepard: the Cruel Pokemon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Liepard is known to vanish and then appear, unexpectedly, stealthily sneaking up on its target and strike from behind before the victim has a chance to react. Many are drawn to its beautiful form and fur."**

"Liepard, huh?" Kaya questioned before she looked at said Pokemon. It was then that she noticed something: Liepard was surrounded by what looked like used food.

So this was where the Purrloin have been taking everything, but why?

A closer look soon revealed the answer. Liepard's face had a flushed appearance, and her breathing seemed to labored.

Kaya then looked down at the Purrloin duo, who growled at her, not menacingly, but somewhat as warning.

As she put two-and-two together, the 16-year-old finally understood, as did Goldie.

"Is this Liepard your mother, Purrloin?" asked Kaya.

The Purrloin stopped growling at her, then glanced at each other, then back at Kaya, and then they nodded.

Kaya looked to Liepard, who looked back at her. She did growl at the Trainer, but it sounded weak, and the moment the Cruel Pokemon attempted to get to her feet, she collapsed onto the cold floor.

Kaya gasped and quickly ran to her aid. She placed her palm on her forehead, but then pulled it away and shook her hand.

"You're burning up," Kaya said before she turned to the Purrloin. "So this is why you've been stealing food. You were just trying to help your mom, weren't you?"

"Purrloin," the female muttered, hanging her head and letting her tail droop, as if she was ashamed.

"Purr," the male squeaked, following his sister's gesture.

"Riolu! Rio Riolu!" Goldie chirped, patting the siblings on the back, reassuringly with a smile.

"Goldie's right," said Kaya. "We don't blame you for doing what you did. You were just trying to help your mother, is all. Heck, we would've done the same thing if we were in your shoes! Err…paws."

The two Purrloin laughed, and Kaya smiled at them.

"You'll be okay, Liepard," she told her, trying to comfort her as best as she could. "Goldie! We gotta get her to the Pokemon Center, right away!"

"Lu!" Goldie barked.

XXX

It was dark out by the time Kaya and Goldie got Liepard out of the warehouse. The Cruel Pokemon was being carried piggyback style by Kaya while Goldie led the way. The Purrloin duo, concerned for their mother's welfare, instinctively followed closely after them.

It was a good thing Kaya's flashlight still had some battery power left, otherwise, it would almost be hopeless to find her way through the dark.

"We're almost there, Liepard," Kaya said. "Don't worry. You're gonna be just fine."

"Lie…" Liepard wheezed.

They had finally arrived back into town and made it inside the Pokemon Center. Thank goodness that it was open 24 hours a day.

"We're here," Kaya said as she entered the Pokemon Center with Goldie, Liepard, and the Purrloin duo.

"Nurse Joy!" she called as she entered. "Please! It's an emergency!"

Nurse Joy looked up and gasped.

"Oh, my!" she said.

"This Liepard needs medical attention, right away!" Kaya said. "She has a terrible fever!"

"Right!" Nurse Joy said. "Audino! Bring a gurney! Stat!"

"Audino!"

Nurse Joy's Audino quickly came to the waiting room with a gurney. It then took Liepard from Kaya's back and placed her on it before she wheeled her to the ER. Nurse Joy soon followed behind.

"Purrloin!" the Purrloin duo cried.

"Don't worry," Kaya said. "Your mom's in good hands. It's all up to Nurse Joy, now."

That seemed to calm the two Purrloin down.

But then…

"Why did you do that?"

Kaya looked up and saw Andrea approaching her, a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaya.

"Why did you help that Liepard?" asked Andrea. "Her kids gave you a hard time, didn't they? If it were, I would've left her."

Kaya glared at Andrea.

"It's called 'forgive and forget'," she said. "Besides, the Purrloin didn't really mean any harm. They were just trying to help their mother because she was sick. That's all. I bet you would've done the same thing if it were your mom."

Andrea stood in silence.

"You know what?" Kaya asked. "I don't know why I bother talking to people like you. All you rich, stuck-up snobs ever think about yourselves!"

"You're right," Andrea replied.

"Of course I'm right," Kaya said.

"Not about what you just said!" Andrea rebuked. "About…doing what these Purrloin did if it were me. If my mom was sick…I would've done anything for her. I even would've stolen things for her. Even if she and my Daddy didn't really pay much attention to me or play with me very much when I was growing up."

"What?" Kaya questioned.

"You know what? Butt out!" Andrea suddenly snapped. "It's none of your business anyway! I'm going to bed!"

With that, Andrea headed to the guest rooms.

Kaya just stared after her. Why Andrea suddenly talk about her parents not spending enough with her or something?

Then again, it was almost typical that most rich parents hardly find or make the time to spend with their children because they're so very busy.

Kaya almost felt bad for Andrea.

"Come on, you guys," she said to Goldie and the Purrloin. "We should probably get to bed, too. I mean, it's getting around that time, isn't it?"

Goldie let out a big yawn, but the Purrloin siblings still looked very concerned as they stared at the ER.

Kaya smiled and pet them.

"I told you two not to worry," she said. "Your mom will be fine."

The Purrloin mewed at Kaya's gentle caressing of their fur.

"Now come on," she said. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure Liepard will be cured fever when we wake up in the morning!"

With that, the four went off to the guest rooms, prepared for a good night's rest.

XXX

The next morning, Liepard had indeed been cured of her fever, much to the joy of her Purrloin young. It turns out that she had gotten her fever from getting poisoned by a Trubbish. Nurse Joy was able to treat it, just in time.

Andrea had already left earlier this morning, on her way to Striaton City to challenge the gym, and Kaya had decided that that was where she was going, too.

As they were leaving Accumula Town, Kaya decided to say goodbye to her new friends.

"Liepard," she said. "Take care of your kids, okay? And try not to get poisoned, again."

"Liepard," Liepard mewled.

"And as for you Purrloin," Kaya began as she looked down at the two siblings, "next time your mom gets sick, don't try to steal from anyone, anymore. Your hearts were in the right place, but next time, try to get help, instead."

"Purrloin Purr~!" the two Purrloin exclaimed.

With that, Liepard and her children left town, back into the wild.

"And as for us, Goldie," Kaya said to her Riolu, "we better get going, ourselves!"

"Riolu!" Goldie barked, happily.

"Okay, then," Kaya said. "To Striaton City for my first Gym Battle!"

And so, Kaya and Goldie continued onward. Their next destination: Striaton City!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>And now it's time for "Who's That Pokemon?"<p>

I've decided to play a little "Who's That Pokemon" guessing game, like in the anime.

Answer this question in the review, and I'll upload the answer in the next chapter! It'll just be a random Pokemon, though, and it will be from any generation.

Okay? Ready?

"This Pokemon is known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water."


End file.
